pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Books
The world of Pottermore is full of books for the player to buy or find. At present there are 55 books available in the game, either to purchase in Flourish and Blotts or find in the game chapters. Two more bookstores in Diagon Alley, Obscurus Books and Whizz Hard Books, are currently locked. 48 different books appear in your trunk, 7 others don't, 4 are used for Duelling and 3 for potions. While most books cannot be read and only appear in the player's trunk, certain books, teach the player spells for Wizard's Duels and others allow the player to brew potions. Neither of these types of books appear in the player's trunk, only on their relative pages; they cannot be bought or found again and therefore cannot be traded. Books purchased from Flourish and Blotts Spell and Potion-Making Books (cannot be gifted) *Book of Potions by Zygmunt Budge - a potions book * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble - a spell book *The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk - a spell book *The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk - a spell book *The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk - a spell book *Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger - a potions book Required Books (cannot be gifted unless more than one copy is owned) *A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch *A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot *Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander *Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart *Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart *Intermediate Transfiguration *Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling *One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore *Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart *The Monster Book of Monsters* Found and Bought *Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky *Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart *Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart *Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart Books Not Required but Available * Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob by Rita Skeeter * My Life as a Squib by Angus Buchanan * The Official Guide to the Quidditch World Cup by the International Confedration of Wizards Quidditch Committee Books found in the game Spell and Potion-Making Books (cannot be traded) *Book of Potions by Zygmunt Budge - a potions book * Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian - a spell book *Moste Potente Potions by Arsenius Jigger - a potions book Other Books *A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry *Animal Ghosts of Britain by Mopsy Fleabert *Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed *Book of Potions by Zygmunt Budge *Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk *Charm your own Cheese *Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit *Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland *Enchantment in Baking *Encyclopedia of Toadstools *From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide *Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests by Gilderoy Lockhart *Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century *Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century *Hogwarts: A History *Important Modern Magical Discoveries *Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus *Jinxes for the Jinxed *Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart *Modern Magical History *Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy *Notable Magical Names of Our Time *One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! *Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp *The Dark Arts Outsmarted *The Invisible Book of Invisibility *The Monster Book of Monsters* Found and Bought *The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not To Know *Transfiguration Today *Xylomancy by Selina Sapworthy Books mentioned but not found in the game *Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs *The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts *The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle *Prefects Who Gained Power See also *List of inventory items Category:Books Category:Objects